


We will take back Erebor

by HyphenL



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/702.html?thread=489150#t489150</p><p>This probably isn't the place for a prompt like this, being a kink meme and all. However, what's the harm in putting it out there. I know rape is treated as a kink, but as a rape survivor myself I have a hard time reading stories like that. I prefer the aftermath of the act and how it emotionally and physically affects not only the victim, but the friends/family around that person as well.</p><p>Within this fandom I've become quite partial to the Durin family line, Kili, Fili and Thorin. First, because Kili and Fili are inseparable as brothers and while Thorin seems very strict with them, he does love them like a father, not just an uncle. I would really like for Kili to be the rape survivor, with Fili and Thorin caring for him and trying to help him. Especially Fili, as I would think that those two being as close as they are, would be completely and utterly devestated and feel violated himself. I don't really have a preference as to who the attackers would be- goblin, orc, elf or even man.</p><p>Only request would be for this to remain as a gen/familial fic amongst the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We will take back Erebor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous prompter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+prompter).



It had taken much time for Fili to eventually understand what was wrong with his brother. Why the young dwarf was not laughing, not really, not sincerely as he usually did, sometimes with an expression of pain cutting briefly, only deeply, in-between half-hearted sentences.  
He knew something was wrong, he had known instantly; but he had imagined some stories about young, unrequited-love, or arrows not fitting properly into the blank of the target as Kili wanted them to.  
When the truth reached him, he was not with his brother. He had asked him questions, obviously, but Kili wasn't inclined to answer them, and his brother had decided to let go, waiting for him to speak when he'll want to -Kili always ended up confiding in him.  
Only he didn't, and Fili learnt the truth while he was drinking ale and laughing and smacking his hand on his thigh after hearing a very bad joke, and then-  
The dwarves at the table near them talked about that part of the forest Kili had been to alone, of that town he had probably visited -Kili was very fond of adventuring into new places.  
Had been.  
The dwarves were talking gloomily of that town, disgusted at its inhabitants, and congratulating themselves for having burnt it down to ashes.  
At first, Fili did not really understand what it meant.  
For sure, he agreed with the gloomy dwarves -such... beings deserved a burning fate. But he had not really put much thought into the anecdote -this kind of thing only happens to other people, the people you hear of, but not the people you know. They were safe.  
It's when he came back home that he finally understood. When he threw his coat on a chair and told Kili what he'd heard, that the town he'd explored a few weeks ago had been destroyed and did he know what those people had done to one of their kin? And bragging about it, too!  
He un-breaded a bang of his beard to bread it anew, coming to sit next to his brother on the bed, slightly puzzled by Kili's lack of reaction, his mind already wandering to another piece of trivia.  
Only he had a look at his brother, and then, he knew.  
Kili wasn't looking at him. He wasn't exactly looking at anything, really; on the contrary, he seemed rather focused on avoiding catching his brother's eyes, and getting a grasp on his emotions. He nodded, probably to cover up his actual reaction, then got up to get away from Fili -who took him by the arm to stop him.  
"Was it you?" Fili asked. But that wasn't a question.  
“I don't know what you are talking about”, his brother answered, but that wasn't really an answer either; it was a lie.  
Fili felt suddenly sick. He felt horror, disgust, and a pain so sharp and so strong he thought for a moment that he was going to throw up; he felt his mind blacking out for an instant, and he felt, incredibly, incredibly _furious_.  
“Why didn't you tell me?” he cried, almost yelling, while pulling his brother to him. “Why didn't you say something?”  
He wasn't furious at Kili. He wasn't even really furious at the beasts who had hurt him -he felt rage, and hatred, and a burning inside his guts that were biting at him- for himself.  
He just couldn't stand it. He couldn't begin to understand how Kili had managed to look composed, had managed to fool him, had managed...  
He pulled him closer in a fierce embrace, tightly, as to protect him like he ought to have, as to shield him now and forever from any further harm that could come to pass.  
“I'm sorry”, he sobbed, his head against his, “Kili, brother, _I am so sorry!_...”  
Kili didn't react, at first. Then, slowly, his hands went up to complete the clasp.  
“I should have been there”, Fili said, backing up his head to look at his brother. “I should have been there!”  
“You had no business with me that day”, his brother answered. “You had to help Uncle forge a new cart wheel for mum”.  
He did a very good job at looking almost not on the verge of tears, but his voice was faint and low, and his lower lip trembled slightly.  
“I don't care!” Fili exclaimed, filled with pain and rage again. “I ought to have- I ought to have- I should have protected you!”  
He couldn't bear his own helplessness at the moment. What could he do? What should he have done? Why hasn't he been with Kili that day- _how does one go back in time?_  
His mind was very seriously considering time travel. His thought were absolutely convinced that he could find a way to turn back the tide and protect his little brother from hurt, and maybe burn the village twice, and again one more time. And there were ways, there was... magic, right? Or gods, or whatever. He _had_ to do this.  
-I'll be fine, lied Kili. I have been until now. Mostly.  
Fili looked at him, so brave and strong, this courageous little dwarf, while he was, himself, trying to figure out ways to run away from the issue.  
“I'm sorry”, he whispered again, softly, gently, at his brother's ear, taking him again in an embrace -a warm, tender one, this time. “If I could bear that pain in your stead I would, I swear to you brother, I can't stand knowing you're hurt and being able to do nothing about it”.  
“It's fine”, Kili murmured faintly, putting his head on his brother's shoulder.  
Fili knew it wasn't, knew it wouldn't be for a long, long time -that recovering for such an injury wasn't as easy as healing from an open wound.  
But he also knew it _would_ , eventually, be fine. He could feel it, not in Kili, not really, but in himself. He would be there for his brother. He would give him his warmth to endure such winter, he would watch and care for him gently, constantly, and he would protect him. This time he would, he would protect him so nothing atrocious could hurt him ever again.  
“Yes, it's fine”, he whispered gently, stroking his brother's hair. “You are strong, and when you'll be back from this, you'll be even stronger, strong enough to take back Erebor all by yourself!”  
“Or die trying”, his brother whispered in response -it was their motto, their own, personal kind of vow - _take back Erebor, or die trying_.  
“Yes”, Fili smiled faintly. “And even then, don't think you'll be going by yourself -I'm not letting you out of my sight again, even if I have to follow you into the lands of the dead”.  
“I don't need a nanny”, Kili said -his clenched firsts on Fili's tunic meant “I need a brother”.  
“Alright”, Fili answered. “But if you ever need more, any time, for anything, you have to come to me. I will be here. I will _always_ be here”.  
Face buried in his brother's clothes, Kili nodded lightly.  
Fili would have added something, anything, but he had ran out of words, and he actually had no clue at what to do or say that could make things better. So he only hugged him, gently, lovingly, attempting to convey in that one embrace all the caring and all the warmth that he could gather, secretly hoping their would turn into some sort of comforting enchantment.  
They stayed motionless, in silence, for a long time, and Fili didn't dare to move.  
It is only when he started wondering if Kili had maybe falling asleep on his shoulder that he realised his brother was actually, and very, very silently, crying.

He had waited about a week to talk to Thorin, and he had done so when his brother had been, fortunately, away to the house of their mother.  
And he had done well: Thorin went so raging mad Fili had all the trouble in the world to prevent him from running straight to were Kili was and talk to him some majestic nonsense.  
So Thorin went mad at him instead -crazy with rage- yelling and almost utterly destroying the door in his attempt to pass through, calling Fili all sorts of names and cursing him in very unoriginal ways.  
Fili succeeded in persuading him going to Kili in such a state would only grieve further the young dwarf, so their uncle started pathing like a mad person in the room, asking questions about when it happened, how it happened, why it had happened, and why did Fili know so little about such a thing.  
Then he asked about Kili. A lot. Too much for Fili's nerves, which were already raw with his own barrel of emotions and suddenly longed for a beer served in a cup the size of a mountain.  
When the night fell, Thorin had decided to go to the burnt village by himself in the morning. Probably to burnt it anew and bark dwarf insults at its former inhabitants' white bones.  
That's when Kili came back.  
He was not supposed to, Fili had arranged for him to stay at their mother's house for the night, but he came home anyway, probably because that was were Fili stayed.  
He came in quietly by the door, and Fili felt his heart sink. Thorin was still very much in a trembling rage by his side.  
Kili came in looking as if he just had had a very-plain-average-normal-day, not laughing or planning a silly prank as he used to. He was probably even going to announce himself with a polite “greetings, Uncle”, which would usually please Thorin, only Thorin was not in the mood to be pleased.  
Indeed, after entering Kili raised his head to look at them, and immediately he caught on what had been going on, and stiffened. But he did not back away.  
“I'll be in my room”, he said, then passed by them swiftly.  
“Kili”, Thorin said.  
The young dwarf stopped as if stricken by an arrow.  
Thorin did not look mad anymore, only his usual self, a bit intense as always, but not scarily frightening as he had been moments ago when was talking about ripping off all non-dwarven villages from the surface of Middle Earth.  
Still Kili looked frightened.  
He tried to hide it, but it didn't work -Kili hadn't been very good at hiding his emotions until very recently.  
Frightened is not the word, terrified would be more like it, as well as pleading, asking for mercy, begging for silence and forgetfulness; all of that without words, conveyed with looks and yet unshed tears.  
Fili would have gone to him, but Thorin was quicker, and landed a hand on his nephew's shoulder.  
“Kili”, he said -and then he paused.  
The young dwarf looked on the verge of breaking.  
The older dwarf looked as if he didn't know what to say, and really, in this kind of circumstances, who does?  
But Thorin still said some words, not many, but more gently than he usually did. He said: “If the wound needs mending...”  
He didn't finish the sentence, as his voice was breaking, so he gave his nephew another pat on the shoulder instead. “Go to your room”, he commanded; “you and your brother need to rest, for I will be training you to fight tomorrow morning”.  
“We'll be fighting?” Fili asked with some enthousiasm, while taking his brother's hand in his own. Then he frowned: “But Uncle, mother says merchants dwarves do not need to be training as much as we do”.  
“It's fine”, Kili said in a feeble voice; “it's so that we can take back Erebor”.  
“Or die trying”, Fili automatically completed the sentence -and a faint smile passed on his brother's lips.  
“Go to sleep”, their uncle said, acting his best to look both half-severe and half-amused by their childish game. “And rest well”.  
“You too, Uncle”, Fili said before following his brother out of the room.  
Left alone, Thorin frowned.  
He was still absolutely furious, and in such a hatred for the entire world said world should have been thanking the gods that Thorin wasn't some sort of supernatural creature with blasting magics and immense powers.  
For a moment however, his restless mind stopped on the words he had just heard, words he knew by heart but had never considered for what they were before. “We will take back Erebor”, he repeated in a low voice.  
Their lives were fine here, but they were not lives worth of Kings, not lives worth of the sons of Erebor, and definitely not the lives their would have lived if the ancient kingdom had not fallen prey to the fire.  
Who would have _dared_ to lay hand on his kin if Erebor had been standing?  
He thought of the Arkenstone, the magnificent heart of the mountains, a stone so beautiful it seemed to appease the soul of who looked into it.  
He thought of his nephews, still young, too young for any battle, but whom he could train and eventually, in a few years, take back with him to their homeland.  
Then they would retrieve the gold, and the power of protecting themselves from foes, and eventually both the throne and the Arkenstone would be left in two sets of young hands and then -then Thorin would know peace.  
“Yes”, Thorin Oakenshield muttered for himself in the lonely room.  
“It is time we take back Erebor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe that makes me an overly sensitive touchy feeling dummy, but I couldn't pass by the "rape survivor" mention without at least trying to comfort that person. I hope they're alright. I'm sure they will be.


End file.
